Underneath the Coat
by tsumimita
Summary: "Just think! You can wear anything you want, 'cause the coat will cover it up!" REALLY NIHON? REALLY? JPUS


"Just think! You can wear anything you want, 'cause the coat will cover it up!" REALLY NIHON? REALLY?

* * *

><p>"Dude, seriously, I owe you one! Thanks for letting me over, man! It's freezing out there!"<p>

"A-Ah, no, it is my pleasure, America-san. Thank you for coming."

"Seriously, Japan, you can drop the –san thing already! We're friends, ain't we?"

It had been just their luck that it began to snow after the world meeting. And, oh no, it wasn't just any snow! It probably rivalled the snows of Siberia on a good day! Now, none of the nations were prepared for the weather. They had, however, prepared for their accommodations.

All the nations but one, of course.

Why in the world Alfred hadn't reserved a hotel room, no one would ever know. Perhaps he had done it on purpose so he had someone to save from the scary movies (read: someone to save _him_), or perhaps he was just lonely and in need of company. Whatever the case, the fact was, now he was in Kiku's house and the Japanese man hadn't the heart to just throw him out into the raging blizzard.

Still, considering the current situation, Kiku couldn't help but wish he'd had enough courage to just leave the man outside to freeze.

"Hey, it's pretty darn warm in here! Aren't you hot in your coat?"

(Fun fact: Kiku was not one of the nations who weren't prepared for the winter.)

Kiku looked down at himself, clad in his thick black coat, and he quickly looked back up in what was almost a suspicious manner, stuttering, "n-no, I am quite comfortable in my coat."

"You should totally take it off, you know. To get used to the temperature and stuff I mean."

The Japanese man turned slightly red, and at the unexpected reaction the American eyed him carefully, before laughing boisterously. "Ha ha! I'll turn away if you want me to, dude!"

"I-It is not like I am naked, America-san!" Kiku retorted, blushing furiously (whilst the blond pouted at the use of honorifics).

"Then take your coat off, man! I feel awkward if you're the only one wearing a coat! Plus, you gotta teach me how to beat that game on the Wii! You sweat like hell playing that thing!"

'You mean _you _sweat like a pig when you play it,' Kiku thought, however not remarking on it. Kiku levelled a gaze at the blond, narrowing his eyes slightly as he said, weary of the blond's determination for his removal of his coat, "I still do not see why you are so adamant on my taking off the coat. What motives do you have?"

Now it was Alfred's turn to turn red, and the blond looked away, face burning with embarrassment. "W-Well, it's not like I have any ulterior motives or anything! It's just that, you know, last time we met you made a comment on your coat and how no one can see your clothes underneath, right? Well, the only reason that you'd say something like that is because you want people to see what's underneath, right? So I just thought that I wanted to see what's underneath!"

'That's what you call a motive, America-san,' Kiku thought again, however he still kept silent on his thoughts.

The Japanese man fidgeted slightly, not moving from his spot just as the American wouldn't budge (not that the Japanese man could move him using physical force either way). It weren't as though he really had to show the American! He could just leave now and change in his room! But the American's blue puppy-dog eyes kept him rooted to the spot, guilt eating away at his _eyes. _Kiku almost wanted to cry, but his face remained stoic.

"…it seems I have no choice," Kiku finally sighed shakily, crossing his arms. Alfred's face lit up like Christmas lights, and he grinned from ear-to-ear, almost shouting, "awesome!"

Eyes constantly flickering up to the American's expectant face, the Asian nation gave one more sigh of resignation before finally beginning to peel off his coat, eyes averted carefully. He tried to ignore the blond's surprised gasp, but it was sort of hard to ignore, you know, when everything else in the world seemed to be quiet and the crickets finally gained the ability to read the atmosphere and remained silent. He chanced a peek at Alfred's expression, and the only way to describe it was as ':O'.

"Uh. Well. Er. That's, uh. Interesting?" Alfred smiled nervously, face slightly pink.

Well. Kiku wasn't sure what type of reaction he'd expected to be garnered from his outfit, but he supposed that the American's reaction was fairly appropriate. After all, he couldn't really expect anything less; he was, after all, wearing a leather lace-up corset with a collar, and with that he wore black frilly underwear.

You heard that right.

Honda Kiku, sweet little nation of Japan, polite and never speaking out of turn, who always wore formal clothing or his traditional clothes, was wearing the equivalent of a BDSM uniform.

And Alfred could not stop staring.

His knee high boots topped it all off, fishnet stockings and all underneath, and in that moment the Japanese man couldn't help but regret his decision to polish the stupid shoes, making them glitter and stand out.

"Yes, interesting indeed," Kiku murmured, face also starting to heat up.

"Well, um. Why, are you, uh…" and all of a sudden Alfred's eyes looked so big as he looked up at the Asian innocently, cheeks flushed red and mouth slightly open in what could have been awe, fear, or just pure freaking _adorableness, _"why are you wearing that?"

And suddenly the blond's innocence and fucking _cuteness _was too moe to handle and the blond had started fidgeting with his fingers and staring up at him and that was all it took for Kiku's ecchi switch to be flipped on as the Japanese man couldn't stop the smirk that graced his face, startling the blond and making his eyes wider and his moist lip tremble and _!_

"Want to find out?"

Needless to say, Alfred was not found until three days later and from then on the American was always prepared for winter.


End file.
